


Poking the Lion

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends being silly, Gen, Humor, Tickle fic, teenage Cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Cor thinks it would be fun to regale Aulea and Clarus' wife Liliales with stories about their road trip.  However, Cor isn't expecting his friends to put up such a fight about it.
Relationships: Aulea Lucis Caelum/Regis Lucis Caelum, Clarus Amicitia/Liliales Amicitia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Poking the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I read a cute fic from my friend @ragewerthers and this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so here we are! Also they were kind enough to let me use their well researched name for Clarus' wife as well. Thanks! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy a little silliness. :) 
> 
> Cor is 18  
Clarus is 28  
Regis is 23

Eyeing Cor suspiciously Clarus carried on drinking his coffee. He wasn’t sure what the kid was up to. Cor was sitting and talking with Regis’ girlfriend Aulea. Clarus doubted Cor was actively trying to flirt despite the idyllic setting. Though, the back garden at Amicitia manor made for a nice spot to relax during the spring months.

After a few minutes of listening it became obvious what was actually happening. Cor was telling her every single embarrassing Regis story he had in his arsenal. 

Regis had gone inside to grab a coat for his girlfriend and Cor was using the time to get a giggle out of Aulea. She laughed brightly as he continued on with the stories. Clearly the eighteen year old was enjoying the attention. The faint crunch of gravel behind him indicated the prince was on his way back. 

His annoyed huff signaled his arrival. “What the hell are you up to?” he asked looking at Cor.

“Nothing.” The solider offered with a grin. 

“Cor was telling me about the time you fell in the mud when you were visiting Acordo.” Aulea supplied with a coy look.

Groaning Regis stomped over to them and shoved Cor aside. “Don’t listen to him; he’s just jealous he doesn’t have a pretty girlfriend like you.”

“That’s not what you said when we met that girl in--.”

“Don’t you dare!” Regis interrupted, “Stop talking or I’ll make you.”

“I’d like to see you try!” Cor offered with a scowl. 

“Oh don’t fight; it’s such a waste of energy.” Liliales cooed from her seat in the shade.

“You’re already married Lilia.” Regis lamented, “You don’t have to deal with this issue anymore.”

“What issue is that exactly?” She asked in surprise.

“People trying to steal your lover!”

Clarus decided to cut in before his wife could respond. “I don’t think Cor was trying to do that highness. Kiddo, why don’t you lay off the stories for today?”

“Why? Cause Regis can’t take a joke?” Cor exclaimed, “That’s not fair.” He pouted as he hunched over turning away from them. 

Clarus would later blame his wife for what happened next. Clearly she was suffering from sun stroke to have suggested what she did. 

“I know what would help,” Liliales chimed in, “Cor, why don’t you tell me something funny about Clarus?”

“What?” Clarus sputtered, “Oh no, that’s not necessary!”

Cor perked up again like a drowning man having seen land. “Oh I’ve got tons of stories!” He announced as he scooted closer once more. 

His wife seemed happy at the new turn of events and was working to contain her excitement. Clarus figured he’d let Cor tell a few stories and then try and distract them all with talk of dinner. He never had the chance. Cor, the little shit, started with the worst story. The minute he recognized the tale, Clarus figured he’d have to put a stop to the storytelling.

Cor was getting ready to tell his wife about the time Regis scared the living shit out of him. He was the shield to the future king and he didn’t get scared. Camping for the first time together the prince had literally waited on the other side of the tent flap and jumped out to scare him like a fucking five year old. Unfortunately it worked and Clarus had yelled rather loudly. 

Cor had set up the scene already and if Clarus didn’t move fast he’d have to relive the whole moment again. It wasn’t like he could throw anything back at Cor, the kid seemed unflappable. He shrugged off any attempt to poke fun and weathered any and all barbs directed his way. Clarus assumed that being a solider from such a young age had hardened him. He’d faced an ancient sword slinging master at fifteen for six sake. Cor wasn’t normal.

“I think that’s enough.” Clarus interjected with a tone of authority, he was the oldest after all. 

Liliales whined, “No, this is sounding good, I want to hear more.”

“Maybe later, I’m not sure Cor remembers this story well enough to retell it now. I think he would be wise to stop.” Clarus finished with a glare.

“What are you getting on about old man?” Cor questioned with a furrowed brow. “It’s funny, and I think your wife wants to hear it.”

“Nope, I don’t think so.” Clarus tried again with a pleading look directed to his wife. “They’d only been married two years but astrals he hoped she’d back him up.” 

Thankfully she understood his plight and with a heavy sigh she lifted her hands in defeat. “I do think my dear husband is tired of reminiscing perhaps we can continue later?”

“That’s not fair!” Aulea offered from her perch on the wall. “I think Cor should continue on. Reg got his five minutes of fame; I think Clarus deserves it too.”

Curse them all, he had to find a way to stop Cor. Suddenly an idea hit him. “You never got a chance to finish that story about the barmaid and Regis. I think you should continue that and then switch to my adventures.” 

“Oh no!” Regis shouted as he jumped up from his seat. “I told you not say anything more about that.” He warned. 

Cor took the bait and grinned wickedly. “Okay ladies, so first I’ll tell you about how Regis can’t handle his drink and then I’ll finish Clarus’ story.”

Both women squealed and waited for him to start. He never got the chance. The minute he opened his mouth and said Regis’ name, the man in question pounced on him. 

“Clarus help me or he’ll keep telling them all our awful stories.”

Jumping up from his own seat Clarus helped Regis pin Cor down on the ground. The kid squirmed but he couldn’t quite get away. Regis had grabbed him from behind and was using a wrestling move to secure his arms and head. He was partially lying on his back with his legs thrashing about. Clarus straddled his thighs and stopped that movement. 

“Oh leave him alone sweetheart!” Liliales exclaimed, “He’s not doing anything wrong.”

“Reg let him up.” Aulea added a moment later. 

“Nope!” Clarus announced as he shook his head, “He’s gonna pay for trying to make fun of us.”

The look of anger at having been captured was quickly fading to worry as Clarus glanced down at Cor. The soldiers blue eyes were darting around as he tested his restraints. He was outnumbered and there was nothing he could do about. 

“Regis, if you wouldn’t mind. I need you to hold our friend here securely.”

“Gladly.” He chirped. 

Based off the look on Cor’s face the last thing he was expecting was to be tickled. 

The way Regis was holding him left Cor’s sides fully exposed and ripe for the picking. Clarus only had to lean forward to dig his fingers in. Mindful to avoid a stray fist swinging about Clarus got his revenge. Cor was shouting at first about being tortured but that didn’t last long. Barely a minute in and his voice had changed to a slightly higher pitch. 

“Leave me alone!” He tried before Clarus hit a tender spot on his ribs. Cor squealed like a little girl when Clarus continued his assault, ignoring his pleas. 

“You need to learn some respect!” Regis offered keeping his hold strong. 

“I fought the --.” Dissolving into a fit of laughter Cor was unable to finish his thought. His eyes were screwed shut as he wiggled around trying to get free. 

Moving from his ribs to his neck Clarus kept up a punishing pace. Cor would laugh and swear but couldn’t quite gather enough energy to escape. Liliales and Aulea were both asking him to stop but their giggles betrayed their true feelings. It was a funny sight to see the poor kid dying from literal laughter.

For being as tough and hardened as he was Cor was a hot mess if you tickled him. Clarus had known this secret for a while but rarely ever used it to his advantage. He assumed Cor would get him back later, but in this moment it was well worth the risk. 

It wasn’t until Cor started nearly choking from lack of air did Clarus let up. Cor immediately stopped fighting back and slumped into Regis’ arms. His face was red and he was gasping for breath. Groaning the younger man kept his eyes closed as he fought to take in air. Regis unthreaded his arms let Cor rest against him. It appeared the prince was as worried as he was about having overdone their attack. 

Leaning forward Clarus gently patted Cor’s face to try and get a response. “Kiddo? You okay? You’re not gonna pass out or anything are ya?”

He was rewarded with another groan and an aftershock of giggles. “My face -- hurts -- from laughing -- so hard.” Cor finally admitted quietly in between breaths. “You both -- suck.”

Regis barked out a laugh, “That’ll teach you to try and make fun of us.”

“But the girls -- liked it.” Cor gasped with a pout. 

This of course got a reaction out of the two ladies and they both rushed over to check on the younger man. Rolling his eyes when Liliales gently shoved him away Clarus watched in mild amusement as Cor was taken from them. Both women helped him to stand and each took an arm as they walked Cor back towards the house. 

“How exactly did that little shit get all the attention in the end?” Regis muttered while standing and dusting his pants off. 

Snickering Clarus shook his head. “Come on if we don’t catch up they’ll forget about us.” Sighing in defeat Regis grabbed their things and trudged alongside. Clarus could hear the prince mumbling about things not being fair, but he paid it no mind. 

Glancing ahead Clarus smiled. Cor was at the moment being sat in a patio chair while his wife and Aulea brushed errant leaves and dirt off his shirt. He seemed happy enough and perhaps with two kind women fawning over him he might forget about telling stories for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
